Loonatics: The Adventure Begins Chapter 1
by chen8386
Summary: So, this is my different take on the origins of the Loonatics Team. There will be minor Acexi in future chapters.


Loonatics: The Adventure Begins Chapter 1

In the year 2772, a series of events led to the creation of a new breed of hero. These heroes were known as the Loonatics. They were destined to become the protectors of the universe. They would bond with one another during their time together. They would be there for each other when the time was right. They would be the ultimate savior's of their time.

At night, in a dark alleyway, a large explosion erupts from the walls. Once the smoke clears, two masked figures step out of the building. Each of them are holding two bags filled to the brim with money. "We did it, Darry! We are made for life!" the apparent leader says in contempt. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," a Brooklyn accented voice interrupts. Suddenly, a red and blue figure jumps down from a nearby balcony in front of the crooks. The figure takes off his mask, revealing a grey furred rabbit in the suit. "I suggest you two drop the dough an' high tail it outta here." The crooks look at one another, then one of them pulls out a shotgun and opens fire. The rabbit jumps out of the way and lands behind the two. He picks the leader up and hangs him from the balcony by the shirt collar. The other one pulls out a pistol, which the bunny quickly swipes away. He then punches the criminal in the face, sending his opponent unconsciously to the ground.

Suddenly, a booming voice yells, "CUT!" The whole thing turns out to be a tryout for a movie. The bunny takes off his spandex suit, revealing an orange jacket and blue jeans. "So, doc. How'd I do?" he asks the director. "Well, Ace, your performance was incredible, but you're just not the kind of person we're looking for." Ace looks up in shock, then looks down in shame. "I just can't seem to grasp it. I might as well just go back to bein' a stuntman." He sighs, believing he can never live up to his dreams.

Meanwhile, at a local college, cheerleading tryouts were taking place. At the front of a long line, a female golden bunny was preparing for her tryout. "Okay," she said to herself. "This is my one chance to prove I'm worth something." Suddenly, one of the judges excuses a contestant. "Up next, Lexi Bunny." Lexi gasps, then takes a deep breath. "You can do this. Just concentrate." She walks over to the open field. Her tryout begins. She walks elegantly down the path, then does a small front flip through the air. She lands with perfection. Next, she performs several handstand flips backwards. She finishes her routine with a backflip, topped off with a perfect split.

She stands up, panting. The judges whisper their thoughts and opinions with one another, then look at Lexi. "So, what do you think?" she asks in anticipation. The judges look at each other. "Well, you're tryout was graceful, and quite frankly, one of the best we've ever seen." Lexi gasps, as if hoping for them to say something in particular. "But," the head judge continues. "You just don't seem to have the kind of spunk we were hoping for." Lexi's expression of hope goes away. She turns away sadly. "Okay, then. Thank you for the opportunity, judges." She slowly walks back to the benches and quietly sits down. "I wish I could have done better. But I guess I'm stuck being a college student." She looks down and lets her ears droop.

At the same college, in the science lab, a coyote is working on a new machine. He is wearing a lab coat and is sporting a pair of glasses. He is typing in a code into the machine's database. The code is a program to generate power for the entire city of Acmetropolis. He finishes the code when a dressed figure walks into the room. "Well, Tech, what do you have to present to us today?" Tech looks back and smiles. "Sir, you are going to love this." He presses a button which activates the machine. "It's a generator that harnesses the energy of the sun's rays and outputs an entire 1,000 kilowatts of clean energy. We could go oil free for the next decade!" The entrepreneur looks upon the machine in awe.

"So," the entrepreneur says. "When do you think this invention will be released to the public?" Tech looks at him, surprised. "Public?" he asks. "But, sir, this machine is still in Alpha state. It still has several glitches in the coding." The businessman rolls his eyes. "Oh, please, I'm positively sure that this thing is ready for manufacturing." He reaches for a button. "Wait, don't touch that!" Tech warns. But he can't stop the businessman from pressing it. Suddenly, the entire power grid of the machine blows a fuse, causing the power of the whole campus to go out. Tech grabs a nearby flashlight and clicks it on. Unfortunately, he sees the face of the enraged entrepreneur. "I used to trust you, Tech. But now, I don't see why I should." Tech's ears droop. He really wanted to make a difference for the city. But now, he would never get the chance.

At a wrestling arena in the center of the city, the crowd was going wild. They were anticipating the new battle royale to take place. At once, the announcer's voice came over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen. Put your hands together for the all time champion of wrestling, Jawbreaker Jackson!" Suddenly, the lights of the stadium came on. At one end of the ring, a bulky wrestler wearing a blue spandex tank top jumps over the ropes. "And, at the other end, the Terror from Somewhere, the Twisted Spinner, Slam Tasmanian!" Once the name was called, a brown Tasmanian Devil jumps into the ring. He is greeted with boos and raspberries. The referee comes into the middle and signals for the match to begin.

Jackson runs at the Tasmanian Devil, attempting to slam his opponent to the ground. Quite unexpectedly, however, Slam jumps out of the way. Jackson slams into the ropes of the ring and bounces back onto the floor. Slam then pats his elbow, and brings it down on his opponent. Jawbreaker Jackson is ultimately knocked unconscious. Twisted Spinner picks up his enemy and throws him out of the ring. The bell dings, indicating Slam has achieved victory. The referee raises his arm up, declaring the winner of the match.

At a local sandwich deli, a bell dings, indicating that a sandwich is ready to be delivered. "Yo, Rev! Order's up! Take it and get goin'!" At once, a roadrunner speeds into the room, picks up the sandwich package, and runs out the door. "Okay-I-have-ten-minutes-to-get-there! Got-to-move-quickly-or-I-don't-get-paid!" He dashes along the sidewalk, being careful not to run into anyone walking his way. "Time-for-my-latest-gadget!" He presses a button on his shoes, which activates wheels attached to the bottom. These wheels increase his speed and agility. He gets to the address in a considerable amount of time.

"Okay-let's-hope-I-made-it!" He quickly knocks the door. A man opens the door. "Oh, you're here. Unfortunately, you are one minute late." A frown grows on Rev's face. "But-I-was-so-sure-I-made-it-in-time." The man smirks. "Sorry, dude, but you know the rules. Thirty minutes or it's free." He slams the door. Rev sits down on the steps rather gloomily. "I-just-wish-I-could-get-there-on-time-just-once." He sighs, believing that he can make it on time if he really tried.

At a nearby pool, a lifeguard blows his whistle, indicating the people need to clear out of the water. Once they all come out, the lifeguard signals for the pool boy to come with a net. The pool boy turns out to be a duck. He grumbles under his breath as he puts the net in the water. "Okay, what sort of disgusting treasures lie under the surface?" he asks himself as he tries to fish out the object. Once he feels something fall into the net, he lifts it out of the water. To his disgust it turns out to be a wet diaper. It also has a funny smell, indicating that whoever had it had a little accident while in the pool. "Good work, Duck. You get paid extra today," the lifeguard says as he climbs down from his chair.

Duck takes the net over to a trash can near the exit. He dumps its contents into the bin. Then, he puts the net away and sits down. "Just once," he says to himself. "Just once, I want to save someone. I want to feel appreciated for my work. But instead, I get put on diaper duty." He watches at the pool technicians work on replacing the chemicals in the pool. He sighs, dreaming of what it would be like to be an actual lifeguard. "I just want to be a hero," he says sadly.

Suddenly, a large shockwave erupts from the skies, sending Duck flat onto the hard concrete. This wave also causes the others to fall down. When they look up, they see a large meteor that looks like it's heading towards the city. Everyone around them run around in different directions, looking for shelter. The six adults look as the meteor soars above them. As they watch, they notice that the meteor's trajectory is not for the city. The big piece of rock instead splashes into the ocean, causing the Earth to be knocked off its axis. This generates a strange wave to wipe over the planet. The wave spreads out through the city. Ace, Lexi, Tech, Slam. Rev, and Duck, are all knocked over by the wave, causing their genetic code to be changed. Their fur begins to change to yellow, pink, green, purple, red, and orange, respectively. "What's happening to me?" they all wonder out loud.


End file.
